Where Legend Began
by MissFANTASYLover
Summary: Imagine if Hashirama and Madara had another friend who is from a different clan, Cathalina Kushina from the Kushina clan of the night. Follow her and her friend's journey to their dream of peace. Rated M for abuse and lemon for later in the chapter.
1. Friendship

**A/U: Alright, I'm going to do the best I can to make it close to the manga as possible. I do NOT own Naruto, it belongs to the rightful owner. The only thing that I own is my character, Cathalina Kushina X3 ANYWAY enjoy guys!  
**

* * *

It was a hot summer day at the Kushina village that a young princess decides to sneak away from her Temple to wonder around for adventure. Unlike any other princesses, she posses a carefree spirit who loves to seek exciting adventures. Anyone who sees the princess can tell that her dark black eyes seek a thrilling journey, not staying stiff like a still doll.

Princess Cathalina is her name. A ten year old girl who rebels against the royal rule from father's temple. If she had to choose, she would rather be a brave shinobi than a measly princess. Sometimes she secretly trains herself to become strong. If she is going to be of use to the clan in the near future, she might as well gain strength to protect her village.

Before she left the temple, she removed her royal outfit and pins that hold her long black brown hair, and replace it with a simple peasant clothes. She goes to the back door of the temple and sneaks off to the woods. She knows that her father will scold her for leaving the temple without a royal guard, but at the moment, she needs her legs to stretch. Not that she cared what her father thinks, they both never see eye to eye since her mother passed away from illness. Cathalina was only five years old when her mother died. She misses her mother dearly, even though she doesn't remember what her mother is like. Sometimes she asks her father what her mother was like. The only response her father gives her is "she was just like you."

After a while of walking through the woods, she hears two boy voices talking. Her curiosity got the best of her and decides to see who the two boys are. She slowly hid behind a rock that is big enough to hide her tiny body. She slowly peeked her head out to get a view.

There is a boy throwing a rock to the other side of the lake. He had short spiky black hair and dark eyes. His skin is fairly pale and wears a black kimono robe. Cathalina hears the boy saying "I will get it this time…I will skip it to the other side of the lake." By the looks of him, he seems easily irritated due to his fail attempts to skip the rock.

Then there is another boy who stands behind him. His haircut is rather odd; it is a short angle cut and his skin is well tanned. He was wearing... A pinstriped kimono pants, with a dark kimono shirt and a sleeveless haori. This boy seems… confident, but as soon as the other boy yells at him for standing behind him as he threw a rock, the boy simply just slumps down and becomes depressed.

Cathalina can't help herself but giggle a little from the two boy's behavior. Because of her giggle, however, the boys quickly glance at her direction. She quickly ducks under, hoping and praying that they didn't notice her.  
"Who was that?" One of them asked.

They noticed her…

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should check it out?"

Cathalina shut her eyes tightly and cursed herself for being careless. She heard the boy's footsteps getting closer and closer until one of them spoke to her. "Hey there."

She quickly glances up to see the two boys staring down at her. With a deep breath, she gets up and smiles at them. "Hi!"

The boy with the black spiky hair raise a brow. "Were you spying on us?"

She raise her hands in defense. "No no no no! I didn't mean to! I-I was just walking around and then I heard you two talk, a-and that's why I'm here!" She panicked.

The boy with the black spiky hair raise his hands as well for reassurance. "Calm down, I'm not accusing you of anything."

It was the boy with the angle cut turn to speak. "What are you doing out her by yourself anyway? Isn't it a bit dangerous for a girl to be in the woods?"

Cathalina giggles again and her fear was replaced with tranquility. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." She glances at the two of them carefully. "May I ask your named? My name is Cathalina." She smiled.

The boy with the angle cut smiled in return. "My name is Hashirama."

The two turn to the boy with spiky hair.

He sighs a bit and smiles slightly. "Madara."

"Well Madara, Hashirama, it is really nice to meet you both."

Hashirama laughs a bit. "Same to you Cathalina, although I can't tell you my surname."

Cathalina nods. "I understand, it's for safety reasons, right?"

"Right." Hashirama said.

Madara stretches a bit and walks back to the lake to skip some more stones. Cathalina holds back her laughter as she sees his attempts fail miserably.

Hashirama sighs a bit. "If he just throws it with passion, he might make it to the other side. But he's too stubborn to listen to any advice."

"I heard that, jerk!" Madara called out.

Hashirama instantly sulks down in depression. "…I'm so sorry…"

Madara sighs and walks back over. "Must you always get depressed when someone sulks at ya?  
Cathalina continues to smile. "I can tell you guys are going to be close friends."

The boys looks at each other and looks back at her. "Us?" They asked together.

"Well sure! Not all friendship start out perfectly, but the way you two bicker at each other there is no doubt that you guys are gonna be close friends."

Madara tilts his head slightly. "What we mean is just us two? What about you?" He grins a bit. "Don't you want to be "our" friends?"

Her eyes widens in surprise. No one in her lifetime has asked her to be her friends. Regardless of her title, she only had friends because they only want to feel important or famous. This is completely different, Madara and Hashirama has no idea that she is the princess of the Kushina clan. For the first time, she actually feels accepted for who she is.

"Of course I want to be yours friends!" She answered in glee.

Hashirama giggles. "Then it's settled! We-"he quickly glances over at the lake.

The rest of them glance over to where Hashirama was staring at. To their horror, they spot a dead shinobi floating on the lake water. Cathalina holds her mouth to prevent herself from gasping or screaming. Madara just stands there quietly, not saying a word. After a brief stare at the corpse, Hashirama jumps at the lake and to Cathalina and Madara's surprise, he walks on water. Hashirama rushes over to the body and quietly observes it.

"…Hashirama?..." Cathalina voiced out at him.

"You're a shinobi, aren't you?" Madara asked with no hesitation.

Hashirama continues to observe the dead shinobi. Then after what is seemed forever, he finally gets up. "…we should probably head home guys…"

Cathalina nods in agreement. "We'll meet again soon, right?"

Hashirama glance over to Cathalina and gives her a warm smile. "Of course."

She smiles in relief and nods. "Alright, good… see you guys soon!" She turns to walk away.

Madara turns to leave as well. "Later guys. Stay safe." Then he dashes off to the woods in a blink of an eye, leaving Hashirama the last one to leave the area.

Little did they know, that from that day on their bonds will soon become closer than they think.

((I know that it was a bit...short, but I just started here ^^; BUT it will get interesting soon. PROMISE!))


	2. Promise of Peace

**AN: Alright guys, I tried to make this chapter a BIT longer. So, hope you like it ^^ I do NOT own Naruto, it belongs to the rightful owner. The only character that belongs to me, is Cathalina Kushina X3. Enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

It's been nearly a month since she met her new friends, Hashirama and Madara. Cathalina couldn't help but feel happy that she made a sincere friendship. She looks out the widow from her room, wondering when she will see her friends again.

She hears a door slide open and turns to see that her servant was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Cathalina asked softly.

"Your father wishes to speak to you."

Usually when a servant tells Cathalina that her father wishes to speak to her, it is never a good sign. However, it's also a bad idea when she refuses to see him. The last time she did that, her father gave her a brutal beating that does not wish to remember. Without further a due, the princess gets up and readies herself to meet the tyrant.

"Tell him that I am on my way." She replied smoothly.

The servant bowed to Cathalina and leaves the room.

Cathalina puts her slippers and begins to walk down the hallway to her father's throne room. Honestly, she feels like she is on her way to her own execution. As she stands in front of the door to the throne room, she was having a deep second thought to enter. She was about to turn to leave until she hears her father speak. "Come in, Cathalina."

"So close." She thought.

Cathalina opens the throne room and enters. As she walks to her father, she notice a scowl on his face. Yes, she was indeed serious trouble. She humbly bows to her father in deep respect, not that she had any.

"Father, you called for me?" She stayed bowed.

"Yes." He stayed silent for a moment. "A few weeks ago, you missed an important an important meeting. Why is that? Rather, where were you?"

Cathalina could feel a deadly glare coming from him. She cleared her throat. "I…was walking in the wood, father. That is all."

She felt a powerful hand gripping the back of her neck and yank her up, so she could be eye level with her father. "You mean to tell that you missed an important meeting of my engagement, for walking in the woods?! You better have a good excuse for that girl…" he warned.

Her eyes widen a bit of surprise. Her father, Emperor Jumia Kushina, is getting married.

"Y…you're getting married, father?"

In an instant, Jumia sends a powerful punch to Cathalina's eyes, which made her fly a bit back. "How dare you change the subject. Yes, I'm getting married to another Clan member, Amya Hirago."

Ah, Amya Hirago. One of the worst women she has ever met. She never liked Cathalina from the beginning. Of course, she doesn't like Amya either. It seems that her father and Amya would make a perfect couple since they both hate Cathalina. One time, Amya slapped her across the face just because she spilled tea on her kimono. Cathalina will always hate Amya.

"You will address her as your step mother, no matter what the cause. Now, back to you, you little brat." He growled. "…if you ever miss an important meeting again, I shall rip your throat out. Do I make myself clear?" He spat.

Cathalina struggles to her feet. "…you're just…gonna forget about mama like that?..."

Jumia was fueled with rage and sends another blow to her lips. "…how dare you bring her up. She is DEAD. Get over it, little girl." He turns his back on her. "Now get out of my sight. You disgust me."

She close her eyes, fighting back her tears and bows to him. She immediately runs to her room and begins to cry for the rest of the night.

Back in the Senju clan, Hashirama received the news that his younger brother died in a battle. He couldn't take wars anymore; violence is what is killing children these days. The only sibling he has is his other younger brother, Tobirama Senju. He wish that one day…anybody would speak up and do within their power to stop this senseless war.

But what could he do? He's just a boy. No one ever listens to kids. The only person who would listen to Hashirama, is Tobirama.

"Brother, I know how you feel. But there will never be peace." Tobirama stated as he was staring at the night sky.

Hashirama sighs a bit. "Not if…someone does something about it. People…not even kids need to die for senseless battle."

Tobirama closed his eyes. "Well…that would be nice…but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Hashirama decides to let go of the subject and call it a night. But there is no way he's letting go of his dream. Not by a long shot.

In the Uchiha clan, Madara trains with his little brother, Izuna Uchiha. Madara is very close with his brother; since he lost four of his brothers he is very protective. He swears and promises himself that he will protect Izuna no matter what. Friend or foe, he will not hesitate to kill anyone who lays a hand on his younger brother.

After a while of training, the brothers decided to call it a night. Izuna lies on the comfy grass and looks up at the night sky. "I swear big bro, you're getting stronger every time we train." He laughs a bit.

Madara chuckles and lies down next to him. "Oh come on, you're getting strong too."

"Ha, well I'm just trying to get as strong as you, big brother." He grinned widely.

"And you will. You just gotta keep training hard, that's all."

Izuna laughs some more. "Yeah right, the stronger I get, the stronger you get. I wouldn't be surprised if you become the next Clan leader."

Madara continues to look at the sky. "Maybe. The reason why I want to get stronger is so I can protect you and the clan."

"And you will. I just know it. Besides, I can take care of myself, you know." He pouted playfully.

It was Madara's turn to laugh. "Eh, you know I can't help it." He was silent for another few seconds. "I may have failed to protect my other siblings…but I will not fail to protect this clan and you."

"I know big bro…I know." Izuna smiled lazily, the sleepiness was getting to him.

"Tired?" Madara asked.

"Yeah, that training got me beat!" Izuna laughs yet again.

It was Madara's turn to laugh some more. "Then let's get some sleep, eh?"

Izuna nods lazily and Madara picks him up to his back and headed back home. As they made it home, he placed Izuna on his bed and enters to his own room to sleep.

Morning approached and Hashirama is sitting down next to the lake. All he can think of is how pointless and stupid that children must die in war.

Then Madara approached Hashirama from behind and smiles. "Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He then realize that Hashirama is a bit sad…not the usual sadness where he just sulks down, but an actual sadness. "Is…something wrong?"

"Not really…" Hashirama replied.

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"No really, it's fine."

"Spill it out already."

Hashirama face him, revealing snot and messy tears on his face. "But I'm fine."

Madara became very irritated. "Damn it, Hashirama! I'm trying to be sensible here!"

"My younger brother died." He replied immediately. "He died during a battle…"

Madara froze from his reply.

Not far from them, Cathalina slowly approaches to the two boys. "H-hey guys." She smiled weakly at them.

Hashirama and Madara glance over to greet her until they saw a gruesome image on Cathalina's face. The pretty doll face has horrible bruises and wounds. She has a horrible black eye on the left and her lips are badly cut. The two boys rush over to the poor girl.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Madara yelled. He truly despise anyone who harms innocent people.

"A-are you going to be okay, Cathalina?! Does anywhere else hurts?!" Hashirama panicked. He already lost his dear younger brother, there is no way he is going to lose a dear friend.

Cathalina raises her hands to calm them down. "Guys, guys, it's not that serious. I'll be fine, really. It's just bruises." She smiled a bit to assure them that she is alright.

Madara narrows his eyes at her. "…who did this to you, Cathalina?"

"Oh…just some bullies. Heh, kids these days, so cruel." She laughs to cover her lies.

However, Madara wasn't buying it. Not at all. He knows better. "Kids? Why don't you come up with a better lie? Because not even kids can make a bruise that badly. It must be an adult."

Cathalina gently bites her bottom lips. She absolutely does not want to tell them that it was her father who beat her. "You…you'd be surprised how strong kids can be."

Madara has to admit that she has a point. He still won't buy it. His special abilities can detect anyone who is lying. So far, she is only telling half the truth. "Cathalina…you can tell us. We're your friends, after all."

"That's right. You're secret will be safe with us!" Hashirama grinned.

Cathalina sighs in defeat. "My…father is the one who did this to me…"

There is a gruesome silence between the three of them.

"Your father huh?...what a coward. Hitting a little girl? That's just pathetic." Madara snorted in anger.

Hashirama frowns. "How could he do such a thing?...to a sweet girl like you?..."

Cathalina forced a smile on her face. "Well, I do ask for it sometimes. I mean, I do break a few rules here and there."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO LAY A HAND ON YOU!" Madara yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both Cathalina and Hashirama stay completely silent. They knew that Madara has short tempers, but they never saw him THIS angry before.

"Cathalina, this is my promise to you. Someday, I will save you from that monster. Count on it." Madara said as he slowly calms down.

"Madara…I appreciate your help. But I'll be able to handle that ogre someday. These bruises are nothing but reminders of how much I hate him…how I definitely will not be like my father. These bruises…are a reminder to me…that I will be a better person than him…"

Hashirama and Madara are stunned with her speech. Maybe, this young girl is a lot braver than she think she is.

Out of the blue, Hashirama breathes out "lets build a village!" He smiled.

Madara blinks in confusion while Cathalina smiled widely. "Why do you want to do that, Hashirama?"

"Think of a place where there wouldn't be anymore wars. Think how kids can become friends with other clans. More importantly, think how no more children has to die anymore."

Cathalina definitely imagined it and she absolutely loves the idea. "That sounds nice, actually."

"Doesn't it?!" Hashirama asked excitedly.

She glances at Madara. "What do you think, Madara?"

Madara thought about it and smiled. "Absolutely love it. That means, we have to train hard every day to become strong."

Both Cathalina and Hashirama nods in agreement. They know that clans will only listen to those who are a powerful shinobi.

"Then it's settled." Madara said. "We'll meet here and train."

After everything was settled, the three children went back home after expressing their true desire. They cannot wait until they become strong enough to make their dreams come true.

**(Aaaaaaand end of chapter 2! Please tell me what you guys think so far. PLEASE no rude comments. Just critics or comments. That is all. ^^; )**


	3. Broken Dreams and Frienship

**(Alright guys, I'm SOOO sorry I wasn't able to create another chapter any time soon. I was working on my own novel. Anyway, I hope this chapter will make it up for it! Once again, I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters except for my own character, Cathalina Kuchina. Enjoy the chapter guys! ^.^ )**

* * *

Most of the days, the three young shinobis train their hardest to be the best. Every other day they would show off their jutsu and master it. Madara, Hashirama and Cathalina push each other to their limits to make their dreams into reality.

As Cathalina and Madara were speaking about their life, Hashirama rush over to them with excitement in his eyes. "Hey guys! I just learned a really awesome jutsu!"

"Geeze Hashirama, it's not like we're going anywhere." Madara joked.

"What's the jutsu, Hashirama?" Cathalina asked.

Hashirama catches his breath. "I call it."

To Cathalina, it was a complete mouthful. "…a what?"

"I don't get it." Madara stated unamused.

"To make it simpler, it's-"

"Shut up!" Madara cuts him off. "Today we're going to climb up this mountain wall."

Hashirama immediately sulks down in depression, which it is starting to tick Madara off. Cathalina, however, feels pretty sad for him. He can't always be that depressed, can he?

"Hey! You can't be depressed when things don't go your way! That's your weak point, Hashirama!" Madara shouted.

"Come on Hashirama, don't be like tha-"

Like a bullet, Hashirama dashes up the wall with glee, taking Cathalina and Madara by surprise. They watch as Hashirama climbs up in laughter. "Hahahahaha! I'm first!"

"Asshole! You tricked us!" Both Cathalina and Madara yelled together.

As Hashirama and Madara climbs up with ease, Cathalina is having quite a difficulty in climbing up. She is truly determined to show that she is strong like the two of them, but seeing the two way ahead of her was truly discouraging. Cathalina was about to give up until he feels a hand grabbing hers. She looks up to see Madara looking down at her, holding her hand smiling softly at her.

"Come on, Cathalina. Don't give up. That's your weak point. You gotta train to make it better. Even when things look bad for you, don't ever give up. A true shinobi never gives up until the very end."

Cathalina has somehow gained confidence and smiled widely at him. "Right! I won't quit!"

Madara chuckles. "Good. Now come on, lets go." He helps Cathalina up.

The three of them enjoyed climbing up. Even though Cathalina was behind, she still enjoyed the thrill. For the first time she did not feel like a failure, she feels like she is part of a strong group. That is something that she will keep in her heart. After what seemed like forever, the three children made it on top of the mountain. They tried to catch their breaths until Hashirama spoke out triumphantly.

"I…made it…first."

"No shit…you climbed up first before us." Madara replied out.

"Yeah, you cheater…"Cathalina pouted.

Hashirama laughs a bit and soon the rest joined him. He looks at the distance across the forest to the other side of the mountain. "It's such a nice view, don't you think?"

"Heh, you can say that again. From up here, you can clearly see the whole view!" Cathalina said.

Madara chuckles. "I bet I can beat you both with sight seeing. Any one of you care to challenge me?" He grinned.

Hashirama blinks in surprise. "You can do that?"

"Of course!" Madara gloated. "After all, I do have the Sharin-" He paused his sentence. It was a close call to almost reveal his identity. The Sharingan is definitely the identification of the Uchiha.

"What's the matter, Madara?" Cathalina asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Hashirama said after.

"It's nothing…"Madara slowly replied. "After all…I'm not that good…I couldn't protect my brothers. I still have my younger brother though…and I will protect him no matter what." He slightly glance over to Cathalina, who was currently staring at the sky. He thinks to himself _"And…I'll definitely you Cathalina…"_

Cathalina quickly glance at Madara and notice that he was staring at her. "Uh…is there something wrong, Madara?"

Madara lightly shakes his head. "It's just…you look so pretty when you're standing close to the sun."

She felt her cheeks slightly burn. Was she just imagining things? Did Madara just called her pretty? If this is a dream, or even a daydream she absolutely does not want to wake up. "Ah…" She was completely speechless. "Ehe…I'm not that pretty, Madara…really."

Madara tilts his head slightly. "Oh? Well, in my eyes you're pretty. Heh, I guess I have a thing for long hair brunettes." He laughs innocently.

Cathalina continues to blush. "I…well I'm glad you think so." She laughs with him.

Both of them stops laughing as they realized that Hashirama were giving them a smug look. "Well, well, well~…" Hashirama grinned playfully at them.

"What?" Cathalina asked nervously. She knew exactly what he was thinking, but she is hoping that she is wrong.

"Oh, you know~" Hashirama continues to grin.

Madara frowns at him. "Spill it out already!"

"Cathalina and Madara, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hashirama chanted a bit.

Cathalina's cheek has turned bright red, while Madara's face has turned red in fury. He growls dangerously at Hashirama. "Not funny, Hashirama!" He spat.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"

"I swear to God, if you don't stop right now I'll throw you off this cliff!" Madara cuts him off.

Hashirama immediately stops chanting and sulks down. "Not need to be mean…I'm just saying how it is…it's quite obvious…"

Cathalina sighs and rubs her head, continuing to look at the sky. "Let's just enjoy how nice it is today guys."

"Agreed!" Hashirama said as he looks at the sky as well.

Madara joins in the rest and stares at the sky. "Still…I will protect my little brother, no matter what the cause. I may have failed to protect my other brothers, but I will not fail to protect him." He mumbled.

After Madara's word of vow, there are a few moments of silence. It must be terrible to lose someone you cherish the most. Cathalina, losing her beloved mother. Hashirama, losing his two youngest brothers. Death is never easy to cope with, especially since the deceased will never come back.

"Lets build a village here!" Hashirama shot up all of a sudden. "In our village, no children will have to suffer; they will grow up with other kids from different clans. As a matter of fact, they will go to school and learn to be strong. Each of them will be set in different rank depending on their skills and strength. In our village, no children will have to be forced to go to brutal missions!"

"Heh, you have a weird dream Hashirama." Madara said.

"Well, what do you guys think?" He asked excitedly.

Cathalina smiles at Hashirama. "Well, I like it. A place where there won't be anymore wars sounds really nice."

"Plus…" Madara added. "I can watch over my little brother with our village. Nothing will harm him there."

"Exactly." Cathalina said gleefully.

The three of them smiled at each other with big dreams in their heart. From that moment, their bonds has grown bigger and tighter than before. Somehow they feel that the world is no longer a dangerous place to be in anymore. Soon they can actually call their shinobi world, home.

"Well, I better head home guys." Cathalina said.

"Yeah, I better go too." Madara said as he jumps down.

The rest follows him down back to the lake. Each of them picked up a rock. They skipped a rock towards each other and caught it.

"Let's give the rocks back when we meet again." Madara said.

"Agreed." Hashirama said.

"Okay." Cathalina said as well.

They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways to their home. As Hashirama head his way to home, his brother Tobirama was in his way. He froze to see his arms crossed.

"T-Tobirama?" Hashirama asked.

"Brother, we need to talk." Tobirama said grimly.

By the tone of his brother's voice, Hashirama did not like it one bit and he was having a bad feeling about it. "…about what?"

Tobirama turns away from him. "Come with me to father and you'll see…"

Hashirama could do nothing but nod and follow him back home. The feeling of unease never left him. Something was not right and he is about to find out very, very soon.

In the Senju clan, Butsuma Senju waits for his sons to return to him in his headquarter. He opens his eyes to see his two sons entering and closing the door behind them. "Hashirama…Tobirama…have a seat." He gestured the two cushions that was lying in front of him.

Tobirama quickly sits on one of the cushions. Hashirama, on the other hand, reluctantly sat on the other. He is clearly anxious to hear what his brother and his father has to say. Butsuma is the first to speak.

"Tobirama told me that you're seeing a boy and a girl more often."

Hashirama's mouth hangs in disbelief and glance over to Tobirama. His expression clearly reads to Tobirama 'How did you know?'

"You were heading off to the woods lately, so I decided to follow you to see what is going on." Tobirama simply said.

"I did research on those two kids. The boy is from the Uchiha clan, and the girl is from the Kuchina clan." Butsuma said.

Hashirama's face remains poised and calm.

"I take it that you knew that already?" His father asked.

"No…and I don't think they know about mine either…" Hashirama replied.

Hashirama could not believe it. Two of his best friends are from two different clans that are highly respected and feared. He knew that the Kuchina clan are feared and respected because they posses the ability to seal and steal any jutsu, magic, or beasts on their own will. The Kuchinas obtains the blood of an evil witch who nearly destroyed the world centuries ago. The Uchiha clan is the most feared clan because they can take on opponents with ease. They posses the Sharingan, the more they use it, the more powerful they become and will manifest the great Mangekyo. All this time, he never knew that his friends belonged to the two powerful clans.

"A…are you sure they are from those clans?" Hashirama asked as calmly as he can.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, the Kuchina girl hasn't mastered the art of Lunar magic yet. So we may have a chance to either capture her and make her work for us, or kill her on the spot." Butsuma said as he planned.

"And…what of the Uchiha?" Hashirama asked regrettably.

"If you don't want to be considered to be a spy, then you will tail him home and find any information you can get from the Uchiha clan. If he catches on…kill him and bring the girl here." He paused for a moment. "Your brother and I will follow you, just to be on the safe side…"

Hashirama procrastinated no longer and nods in defeat. His father dismissed him from the room and he quickly left to the backyard to think to himself. He needs to figure out something if he wants to save his friends.

"Damn it…what am I going to do?...they're my best friends…" Hashirama said to himself.

He takes out the two rocks that Madara and Cathalina gave him earlier. Then an idea has occurred to him. He will secretly write the message on the stones, they will read the message and everyone will be safe from harm.

Without further a due, Hashirama quickly heads to his room and do accordingly to his plan. Little did he know, that Madara is facing the same harsh predicament and has the same idea as his to save his good friends. Poor Cathalina remains clueless and unaware of the nightmarish outcome that is about to occur the next time they meet again.

The next day, the three children meet up at the lake like they normally do. Cathalina has a smile of a doll, while Hashirama and Madara had grim looks on their faces. Cathalina was about to ask what is wrong with them but is cut off by Madara.

"First, let's skip our rock as our way of greeting." Madara said sternly.

"Right." Hashirama nodded.

"Uh…okay." Cathalina said as they begin to skip their rocks towards each other.

Cathalina caught both of their rocks and what she saw has brought shivers in her spine. On the rocks are messages that tell her to "Go away. Trap." And "Run to Safety." Why on Earth would they write that? Something must be wrong and they must want her to go away for safety. Her face remains calm and says "Hey guys, I just remembered that I have my flute lesson today and I can't skip it. Sorry guys."

"Alright Cathalina, you stay safe now." Madara said calmly.

"Take care." Hashirama said as if he wants Cathalina to leave already before his family arrives.

Cathalina takes one more glance at the two boys and head away, unknown to them that she hid herself well enough for anyone to even notice her.

The two boys skipped rocks towards one another and they also checked their messages and had ghastly expressions on their faces.

"Erm…I gotta go too, Hashirama. I just remembered that I have to run errands today."

"I see…well, then I better head home too. Catch ya later." Hashirama said.

The two of them dashed away as fast as they can. It was very strange to Cathalina. Just what the heck was going on? What is so scary that they had to secretly write a message on a rock? Something is going on and she doesn't like it.

Just as Cathalina was about to leave, there are two adult male and two young boys jumping to the lake.

"It seems we had the same idea, **Butsuma Senju**." Said the man with a black robe and red armor.

The little boy who looks like the miniature version of his father stands next to him and said. "Yo Tobirama."

Butsuma glares at the man. "So it seems, **Tajima Uchiha**."

The boy with white hair and wearing blue armor stands next to his father. "Hey Izuna."

Cathalina remains hidden to see what is going to happen. The two members begin to dash at each other, as the two adults' jumps in mid air. The young boys clash against each other in combat. She looks up and realizes that their fathers were aiming at their sons. They threw their weapons at them and Cathalina was about to jump out and scream stop until she sees two rocks stopping the weapons in the air. To her relief, she sees Madara and Hashirama standing across from each other. Maybe they will stop this nonsense.

"I don't care who you are!" She sees Madara yelling at Hashirama. "Anyone who lays a finger on my brother and they're dead!"

There was an eerie silence after his outburst. Cathalina begins to wonder what is wrong with Madara. It's as if…he has changed into a completely different person. His aura…his chakra…is getting a bit darker.

"It looks like…we won't be able to keep up with our stupid dreams, Hashirama…" Madara said.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?!" Hashirama pleaded. "We're getting closer to achieve our dream. You're not just gonna give up, are you?!"

"Wake up, Hashirama!" Madara spat dangerously, which made Cathalina flinch back a bit. "There will never be peace!" He breaths a bit and calms himself. "It didn't last long, but I had fun while it lasted…you and Cathalina."

Tajima steps forward to his son. "Three against three, do you think you'll be able to manage it?"

"No, he is way stronger than me at the moment. Facing him now will be my downfall." Madara replied quickly, as if he wants to get out of there as far away as he can.

"No way! He's stronger than you, big bro?" The one called Izuna asked.

"I see…I didn't expect him to be this strong." Tajima said.

Madara slowly turns away from his now former friend and begins to walk away, only to be stopped by Hashirama's plea once again.

"Wait! Are you really going to turn away from everything that you, me and Cathalina dreamed of?"

"I wish it was different, but you're from a different clan…Hashirama Senju." Madara said, using his full name. "And I…" He glance back at them, revealing his activated Sharingan eye. "…Am Madara Uchiha!"

Cathalina was completely stunned from what she is seeing. All this time of hanging around with them, her friends are from two most powerful clans, the Uchiha and the Senju clan. She bet that Hashirama must feel the same way, if he hasn't figured it out already.

"Look father! His Sharingan eyes have awakened!" The young Izuna said excitedly.

Tajima chuckles lightly. "We may not have the information we need on the Senju clan…but at least we did not come back empty handed."

"And…Cathalina Kuchina better stay out of this…or she will suffer the same fate as you when we meet on the battlefield." Madara said coldly.

Cathalina's heart broke completely from his statement. She now knows that he is no longer the boy who was kinder and called her pretty. He was no longer the friend who keeps her going to push her best. He is willing to erase his close friends for good…and his heart is slowly being consumed by pure darkness.

After the confrontation, the two clan members leave the lake leaving Cathalina behind in grief. All the friendship…all the goals and dreams are slipping away from her grasps. Everything is gone now. Once again, the still doll is back being completely alone in the dark.


	4. Arranged Marriage

**A/N: Alright guys, so I've gotten into the muse to this story SO I wrote down another chapter! Enjoy! I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to the rightful owner. I only own Cathalina Kushina and the other OC's.**

* * *

Years have gone by since that fateful day, when the children's friendship ended. The war continues to live on, while many people lose their loved ones. They lose their fathers, their brothers, even their own sons in battle. Day by day, someone dies and someone has to mourn. People sometimes wonder, who's the one who truly suffers, the people on the battlefield who rarely see their loved ones, or the people who waits for their love ones to return and to discover their death?

The young still doll has boomed like a cherry blossom. Her long dark hair has grown longer down below her waist. Her doll face shows maturity from the previous years. Her body may be tiny for her age comparing to the other women in the clan, but her curves and busts has grown ripe. If a man sees her naked body, he would compare her body to a goddess. Of course Cathalina is the humble type, so she hides her desirable curves underneath her white-silver kimono. She has eyes that make any women envious. Her eyes are dark and mysterious with lashes that are thick enough to make it look like an actual doll. It would make any man fall in love. People say that her soft skin is as pale as the moon on a beautiful night.

Yes, Cathalina has bloomed lovingly. So beautiful, that her step mother has grown quite envious of her. Before Cathalina grew, Amya was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the Kuchina clan. Now that she is growing more wither and Cathalina is growing lovingly, the people admire her step daughter the most.

Amya stands on a porch and watch Cathalina speak and helping to the servants doing their chores. Her kindness really sickened her. It was not how a princess should act. Royalties are higher than commoners. They are dirt. If only there was a way to get rid of Cathalina, then people would go back to admire her.

She feels arms wrapping around her protectively. Amya knew whose arms belong to and smiles. "Well hello there darling~" She purrs to Jumia.

Jumia chuckled. "And what is my Queen up to, hm?"

Amya sighs. "Just wondering why Cathalina is not behaving properly. She's a princess, not a peasant."

"Well, she never did act like a princess to begin with." He sighs in memory. "Plus, she takes her kindness and strange behavior from her mother." It stings in Jumia's heart to see his daughter having the spit image of his deceased wife. "She…even looks like her mother…"

"I hate her, Jumia." Amya confessed. "She has taken my glory to be admired. People used to love and adore me and my beauty. Now they only admire that bitch of your daughter."

Jumia hushed the envious woman. "Hush my pet. I may not like her either, but she is still my daughter."

"Then tell me, dear husband." Amya cooed into his ear. "What will you do to satisfy me?~"

Her husband thinks for a moment, and then a thought has occurred to him. "You know…it's about time for Cathalina to get married. She is seventeen years old, a perfect age to find a husband for her."

A wry smile has spread across the wicked woman's face. "Oh, that is a brilliant idea. We'll find a husband for your daughter, and she'll be out of our lives for good~" Amya laughs.

"Then it's settled. We'll start right away. I'm going to find the list of suitable candidates for my daughter." Jumia chuckles as he heads down to his headquarter to find the names of the leaders from different clans.

In the garden, Cathalina sits near the koi pond, lost in her thoughts. She can't help but miss and wonder her dear friends. Are they still alive, or are they dead? Have one of them became clan leaders? So many questions dwindle in the young princess's mind.

A rustle in the bush is heard, and Cathalina quickly, yet gently, draws out her kunai. She waits carefully for anything or someone to pop out.

Then a male Kuchina shinobi reveals himself from the bush with a foolish grin on his face. The princess sighs in relief and annoyance as she puts her kunai away. "Kai, you know I hate it when you do that."

Kai gives an innocent laugh, "Oh you know me, I can't help myself."

Kai may be older than Cathalina, but his goofiness and his silly acts may fool anyone to think that he is a young boy. Especially with his shoulder length brown hair, and his smile that will make any girl melt. She has to admit that he is a handsome devil. Kai is so gentle, sweet, and strong, she can see why that her father appointed him as the Captain of the Kuchina clan. She is starting to grow fondness of him. Even though he and Cathalina can never be together, deep in her heart she hopes she can end up being with him.

Cathalina gives out a light chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So what have you been up to?"

He continues to grin. "Well, it just so happens that I picked up some info on your two previous friends."

Her eyes lit up in glimmer of happiness. "Y-you have?! How are they?! Please tell me!"

Kai couldn't help but laugh at her childish plea. "Calm down, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Care to join me for tea?"

Cathalina smiles at Kai and nods. "Of course."

The Kuchina captain held his hand out to her and she gently took his hand and begins to head inside the palace.

_"His hands." _Cathalina thought. _"His grip is so strong…yet so gentle."_

Cathalina tries her best to hide her rosy blush. She absolutely hates it when she blush in front of everyone, including in front of Kai. He would tease her so badly that her entire face would turn red.

They made it to a room and they both sat down on the cushions. Kai ordered the servants to make them tea, and the two began to wait.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Kai said.

Cathalina nods and waits for him to speak.

"Do you want to know what is going on with Hashirama first, or Madara?" Kai asked.

"Tell me about Hashirama first." Cathalina guessed that Madara is slowly turning himself into darkness and hatred. So she wants to hear the good story first, she can panic later.

"Right, well Hashirama is doing pretty well. He is the clan leader of the Senju." Kai smiles. "He is the most liked leader in his clan, because of his kindness and understanding. He is even trying to make an alliance with the Uchiha clan, but…" He sighs and paused for a second. "The Uchiha clan leader is very stubborn."

Cathalina frowns. "And…who is the Uchiha clan leader?"

"That's where the story of Madara comes in, my dear princess." Kai answered. "Madara also became the clan leader of the Uchiha. He is a very powerful Shinobi, and his Sharingan keeps getting stronger and stronger. He is as strong as Hashirama, but personality wise…" He trails off.

"Personality wise?" Cathalina persisted.

"Well, in personality wise he is the complete opposite of the Senju. Madara is a cold, ruthless shinobi. He shows no mercy to his opponents. He even kills his member for disobeying him. When you look into his eyes, you can see that this man is completely dark with no hope of light. He'll enjoy torturing his victims until he gets bored and finish them off. He has already destroyed other clans and he continues to do that deed. He…is the true meaning of terror." Kai answered sympathetically.

Cathalina's heart fell when she hears that her former friend has become cruel and heartless. He is no longer the sweet boy that she admired so much. Madara Uchiha has become the man that she hates and fears. She keeps her tears to herself. It was pointless to cry over something that cannot be changed.

"I see…" was the only thing that Cathalina said.

The servant brought them tea and leaves the room. Kai serves them both tea and takes a sip. "Tell me something, princess. Did you have a crush on Madara?"

Cathalina blinks in surprise from the unexpected question. "What made you ask that odd question?"

"Because when I was telling you things about Madara, you seemed a bit…crushed. I figured that Madara meant so much to you during your childhood with him." Kai replied honestly.

The doll princess closed her eyes. "…yes, I did liked Madara. He was a sweet and inspiring boy. Now…now he has changed into something that I do not recognize….something that I despise and fear in a man." Cathalina looks at Kai in his eyes. "But I moved on. I no longer wish to be hurt anymore. I'm…I'm sick of Madara breaking my heart with his cruel deeds."

This time, Cathalina let her tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't hold back the burning sting in her eyes. Kai gently wipes away her tears.

"K-Kai?..."

"You know…tears never did suit you, princess." Kai smiles softly at her. "It breaks "my" heart to see you cry. That's why…that's why I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what."

Her heart quickens from every word that he speaks. She has grown more into fancy him, which she might consider that she is deeply in love with him. His smile, his confidence, his sweet attitude makes her want him to be hers forever.

"Kai…I…" Cathalina speaks, but is stopped by Kai's warm kiss.

Normally she would be taken by surprise, but with Kai is a completely different story. After all, she wanted this.

The kiss lasted for a moment before they finally manage to break the kiss. Neither of them spoke for quite a bit. Both of them try to figure out what they should say to each other.

"Kai…what does this mean?" Cathalina finally spoke.

Kai chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, princess? I love you."

Cathalina's cheeks turn into pink blush. Somehow her sadness has been lifted by Kai's kindness and more importantly, love. "You…you do"

He rubs his head. "Well of course, you're sweet, beautiful, kind, everything that I love in a woman. Regardless of your title, you treat your people as if they are your equal. A clan needs a ruler like you."

"Thank you, Kai…that means a lot to me." Cathalina smiled.

Kai laughs and poked her forehead. "There's that beautiful smile that I love so much. Now that suits you so well."

She laughs. "Oh shut up Kai!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth here!" Kai laughs as well.

A door slides open to the room, and Cathalina and Kai sees her step mother standing in the doorway. "Cathalina, if you're done acting like a fool in front of the captain, your father wish to speak to you."

Cathalina sighs and nods. "I'll be right over, Amya."

Amya frowns at Cathalina. "Insolent brat! You will address me as your mother!"

Cathalina gives her step mother a cold stare. "When you earned my respect, I will acknowledge you as my mother. But so far, you have not earned that title to me. Besides, my real mother is dead and buried underground."

Amya snorts. "Your mother probably deserved to die for giving birth to such a disobedient, idiotic child!"

Oh, how Cathalina would love to beat her senselessly. But she knows better than to give her step mother the satisfaction for people to pity her, and to be viewed as a horrible woman. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk down the hallway to her father's headquarter. Amya follows beside her and notice a beautiful necklace around her neck. "Who gave you that necklace?"

"My mother." Cathalina answered as she continues to walk.

"You ought to forget about your mother, girl. She is dead, get over it." Amya snorted.

"She is alive in my heart."

Amya rolls her eyes and enters Jimua's headquarter with Cathalina.

"Cathalina, have a seat." Jimua ordered.

Cathalina obeyed and sat across from her father. Amya sits next to her husband and remains silent.

"Daughter, you have grown into quite a woman. Every man asks my permission for your hand in marriage. However, as your father and ruler of the Kuchina clan, I can't simply just give you away to any man. It is time for you to be married to either captains or clan leaders to take your hand in marriage. Do you have any objections to this?"

Even Cathalina knew that if she objects, her step mother will make her look like an evil daughter who is completely ungrateful to her father, and will arrange the marriage for her anyway.

"No, there are no objections."

She smirks triumphantly at how her Amya was taken by surprise. Figures how her step mother expected for Cathalina to refuse her father's will. She is determined to defeat Amya at her own twisted game.

Jimua nodded in approval. "Very well. I have sent the invitations to the suitable candidates, including captain Kai."

Cathalina hides her joy when he mentioned that Kai is one of the candidates to be her husband. It seemed that Amya saw that happiness, however, and smirks. "However, your father and I will be the one to choose the proper husband for you."

Oh that witch knows how to bring her spirit down. Cathalina bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from cursing.

"But your decisions will be counted." Jimua said.

The princess nods in agreement. "I understand."

"Good, you are dismissed." Her father said as he gestured her to the door.

Cathalina gently gets up in grace and leaves the room to Jimua and Amya to themselves.

In the Uchiha clan, the clan leader Madara Uchiha trains with his younger brother, Izuna. The two brothers push each other to their limits to get themselves stronger every day.

Madara has grown into a handsome man, indeed. His black spiky hair has grown longer down below his waist. His Sharingan eyes keep changing every time he gets stronger. He wears traditional Uchiha robe. Women in the Uchiha clan would love to be his wife or even his sex toys, if it means his strong hands touching them.

Madara does enjoy having some fun with women from time to time, but eventually gets bored with them. It is mostly because women are just too easy and willing to do his bidding. It is not challenging enough for him, no thrill at all. Let alone they are not physically appealing to him.

As Izuna and Madara finish training, a messenger approached to him. "Sir, you have an invitation from the Kuchina clan."

Madara turns to the messenger, remembering that his former friend Cathalina is from that clan. "Is that so? And what is the special occasion?"

"You have been selected to be one of the candidates to be Princess Cathalina's husband." The messenger replied.

_"So…Cathalina is getting married." _Madara thought.

"I heard that Princess Cathalina is quite the beauty." Izuna said.

"Is she now?" Madara raise a brow in curiosity.

"Oh yes. She has long dark hair, mysterious dark eyes, skin white as the moon. She is small for her age, but her body is definitely ripe if you know what I mean." Izuna continued.

This pleases Madara a bit. Definitely, she is the girl that he met with Hashirama when they were young. It would be interesting to see the young maiden again. All he needs to know is one more thing. "How well does she behave in the manor?"

"She is very sweet and gentle young lady. However, when it comes to rules and such, she doesn't follow so well. She…can be out of control to maintain to the least." Izuna answered.

Oh, this is just perfect. Beautiful, desirable body and a shrew. Madara has found a suitable wife to have fun with to tame. The thought of having the princess in his grasp and seeing her cower, gives him great thrills. This means, he'll have to get rid of any threats who will take his Cathalina away from him. "Very well then. Tell Jimua that I accept the invitation."

"Yes sir." The messenger said as he dash off.

Madara glance at his younger brother. "I have a favor to ask you, Izuna. Go and check the list of the candidates that Jimua chose for his daughter."

Izuna grinned playfully. "You're going to warn the candidates to back off, aren't you?~"

Madara chuckles darkly. "Oh, you know me too well."

Izuna chuckles as well and heads off to find the information.

Madara sits on the porch, looking at the sunset sky and chuckles to himself. "Prepare yourself, my little doll." He licked his lips slowly and hungrily. "Your future husband is coming for you, and I will never let you go." He laughs darkly.

Each day, his younger brother warns other candidates that Madara has taken a liking to Princess Cathalina, and to not interfere. Most candidates heed his warnings because of the fear of Madara. Most of the invites have been taken down. Now, it is just two other candidates who did not heed Izuna's warnings, Kai, and Madara.

All that is left to do is to wait until the day of the get together in the Kuchina palace and meet the man who waits to be Cathalina's husband. Madara can hardly stand the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another long chapter! _ please tell me what you think so far. And I am trying to make Madara as evil as possible, regardless of the romance X3 Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far, because it's going to get a LOT MORE interesting. Promise~ ;3 Bye bye loves! 3**


	5. Mine Forever

Cathalina sneaks up behind Kai as he meditates. She tries hard not to giggle with each steps that she takes.

"Nice try, Cathalina." Kai said.

"Awww! No fair! How did you know?"

Kai turns to her, grinning playfully at her. "Because you forgot to close your chakra. Plus, this is me we're talking about, Cathalina. You can't trick the king of tricksters here."

The princess mentally slaps herself for forgetting a simple trick. Number one rule when you sneak up behind a shinobi, turn off your chakra. Even a child knows that. She wanted to do like Hashirama does and sulk down in shame.

"I'm such an idiot." Cathalina mumbled.

"Oh no! No no no no! I mean, sure it's a fatal mistake when it comes to the battle field. But it's just me, Cathalina." Kai continued to grin.

"…is that supposed to make me feel better?" Cathalina pouted.

"Is it?"

"Shut up, Kai."

Both of them begin to roar in laughter, forgetting the stunt that Cathalina was trying to pull. Kai look into her eyes and smiled softly at her. "So, besides you trying to pull your stunts on me, what are you up to, princess?"

Cathalina shrugs as she sits next to him. "Nothing really, I'm just avoiding the wrath of the royal pain in the asses themselves."

"Emperor Jimua and Empress Amya?"

"The very pain in the asses."

Kai burst into a light laughter, "Well don't worry, soon they will have to step down their throne. And then you will claim your throne as Empress."

She smiled excitedly to him. "And hopefully, you'll sit next to me in our own throne."

"That would be nice and honorable, princess."

Cathalina poked his forehead. "You know, you don't have to call me princess. Call me by my first name. We are friends, are we not?"

He blinks in surprise. "Well that's a silly question. Of course we're friends…but." He holds her chin up lightly, making sure that she stares directly into his eyes. "We're more than friends, because I deeply care for you. I love you so much, Cathalina. More than you can ever imagine."

"I love you too, Kai. So very much."

The day of the get together, the candidates arrives at a room of the Kuchina Hall. Kai waits in a corner, smiling and wishing other candidates luck. Madara Uchiha, on the other hand, doesn't bother wishing nor speaking to anyone luck. It was a waste of time. After all, they will meet their doom in the end. Madara smirks at the thought of his victims screaming in agony, with blood all over.

Amya and Jimua steps into the room and bowed to the candidates. "Thank you all for accepting the invitation to see who will be a suitable husband for our daughter." Jimua proudly announced.

"We will quietly observe each and every one you lovely men as you speak to our lovely daughter." Amya smiled peacefully.

Cathalina wanted to vomit so badly on their acting. Anyone can see that they are not really nice people. She stands behind the door and waits on her cue.

"And now, we present to you, the bride to be! Princess Cathalina Kuchina!" Jimua said as he steps down with his wife.

The princess takes a deep breath, and opens the door with a doll like smile on her face. She gives a respectful bow. "Greetings, candidates. I am very pleased to see that you are interested in becoming my husband. However, there is only one man who will take my hand in marriage. I will personally speak to each and one of you, to be well acquainted. I bid you all good luck."

The party begins and Cathalina begins to talk to the candidates, who await her approach. One candidate was rather interesting, but is way too old for her taste. Plus the man seemed to be…desperate. After a while of chatter, she respectfully excused and bowed to him and walks to the next candidate.

The second candidate was devilishly good looking. His personality was definitely charming. The only problem is that he is too self absorbed. All he ever talks about is his accomplishment as a ruler of his clan and so forth. As Cathalina felt like she is about to fall asleep, like the other candidate, she bows and excused herself and happily walks over to Kai.

"Having fun?" Kai asked.

Cathalina sighs. "Well…they have interesting characters, I'll give them that much. I'm just glad that there is only four of you guys. Of course, I already have my eyes on a certain someone."

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" He playfully asked.

Cathalina playfully grins. "Oh just a Kuchina captain, named Kai. He is strong, confident, handsome, and a very sweet man."

"Heh, he sounds like a really cool guy."

"Oh, he is~" She purrs at him.

If it wasn't for the crowd of people, she would've jumped on him and do oh, so many dirty things. But for now, she must play a perfect princess for tonight…at least for tonight.

"You better get going before you might cause a ruckus." Kai said teasingly.

Cathalina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Before she heads over to the next candidate, her eyes grow in fear. Who she sees, is a familiar Uchiha. There is no mistake, the man that stands waiting, is Madara Uchiha, the man who she used to admire. He stands there, with arms folded and carefully observing everyone in the room. He seems rather bored. Maybe he is not here to marry her. Maybe he just wants to meet an old friend? She doubts it, but she still hopes that is the case.

The princess takes a deep breath and walks over to her former friend. She mentally repeats herself to smile. Right now, she wishes for ANYTHING to happen to cause a distraction for her to escape. Of course it was unlikely to happen, since the room is guarded.

The Uchiha glances at Cathalina and smirks. So far, his Sharingan is not activated yet. So far, so good.

"It's been a long time, Cathalina." Madara said.

It truly has been a long time. She nearly melted like a popsicle in a heating sun when he spoke. It was a low deep masculine voice. It's a type of voice that any woman would deeply fall in love with. It was deep, dark, and …sinister like. She has to admit it, she loves the sound of his voice.

"It…truly has." Cathalina faked a giggle. "Look at you, you've grown into a man."

He chuckles. "Well, I am bound to grow, Cathalina. I must say though, you've grown quite beautifully. Heh, a lot more beautiful than I remembered."

Her cheeks turn slightly red. "Well, thank you!"

"No need to thank me, my dear. I'm only speaking the truth." Madara said.

"So tell me…" Cathalina drops her smile. "Is it true of your destruction to other clans? About your Sharingan? A-and your cruel deeds."

Madara gives her a dark chuckle. "So, you heard all of it. My glory is finally getting through to clans. Soon, the whole shinobi clans will cower and fear before me."

"Your glory? I think the right word is tyranny. What happened to you, Madara? You have become…someone that I don't know…someone…that I want to stay away from." Cathalina said wearily.

He frowns at her dangerously. "People change, Cathalina. Especially when it comes to war. Do you expect me to be happy and naïve, like Hashirama? Honestly, you have no clue how life works. You spend too much inside, princess. You have to learn…and learn the true power of the Uchiha."

"And I don't think I want to." Cathalina returned the frown.

Madara hovers over at Cathalina, as if he is ready to attack his prey. He grinned wickedly. "Well, you better hope that your parents don't choose me as your husband. Speaking of which, I think they are having a liking towards me."

Cathalina glance over to her parents, and they were eyeing on Madara excitedly. They whisper to each other as if they already made their decision. Her stomach has turned from the thought.

"I think it's safe to assume that I will be your husband." She hears him chuckle.

Cathalina glance back at him. "Why did you accept this? From what I heard, you were never interested in marriage and love to play hookie with other females."

"I never said I wasn't interested. I just haven't found…the right woman to keep me company in bed." Madara shrugged. "Granted, that I've had many women for sheer fun."

"So what makes me different than them?" She asked.

Madara slowly licked his lips seductively and hungrily. "Lets just say…you are ripe for certain advantage and…they are not as lively as you are~" He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I bet you can please me in bed."

Cathalina had enough of his seductive behavior and slightly pulls away from him. "Well…that's interesting. But you might want to save your gloating when you are actually chosen."

He chuckles. "Oh I bet it will, princess."

Without another word, Cathalina quickly walks to her parents. She hates to admit it, but she never felt more happier to stay close with her evil parents.

"Well, how did it go?" Jimua asked.

"They are…really something, I'll tell you that." Cathalina answered.

"Anyone who you find to your liking?" Her father asked again.

"So far, the only person that I like is Kai Kuchina."

"Why on Earth would you want him, when you have the greatest shinobi leader, like Madara Uchiha?" Amya suggested.

Of course she would go against her choice. She knows for sure that Amya would do everything within her power to make her life pure hell. As if her step-mother wasn't making that lifestyle already.

"Think about it. Kai is a great shinobi, otherwise, he wouldn't have the position as Captain of the Kuchina clan. Besides, we can be safely secured because he is a trusting Kuchina." Cathalina calmly replied to her arrogant step mother.

Jimua scratched his chin in thoughts. "She does have a good point, sweetheart. We don't want to risk spies in our clan."

Cathalina smiles at her victory, let alone watch the wicked witch snort in utter anger. Maybe her father is slowly going back into the man he was when he actually loved her. But with the manipulative wife at his side, it would only be nothing but a dream.

The air has grew colder, and the night became late. Cathalina said her goodbyes and her luck toward her candidates, including to Madara Uchiha. With Kai, she gives him an extra hug and a light kiss on the cheek. In Madara's eyes, Kai is definitely going to die a slow painful death.

The Uchiha hides in shadows and waits for the Kuchina captain to be alone and vulnerable for the attack.

Kai heads back to his room and lies on his bed with a big smile on his face. The thought of being Cathalina's husband and spending the rest of their lives together brings him pure excitement in his soul. He prays the heaven that he will be chosen. Then he feels an uneasy chakra. A chakra that is impure and dark. It can only belong to one man. "I know you're here, Madara Uchiha."

A dark sinister chuckle is heard in the shadows and a figure steps out to reveal himself. His Sharingan eyes have already been activated, which means one thing to Kai. He wants him dead.

"Very clever. I've expected no less, from the Captain of the Kuchina army." Madara said.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as he slowly gets ready for anything that he is going to do.

Madara smirked darkly. "I'm here to take out the trash."

Kai knew very well what that meant. He draws his blade out. "Why do you want to do that, if I may ask?"

"Because you are a threat to me. I saw how Cathalina is very close to you. Normally, I wouldn't care. But since I want the princess…" he chuckles. "I'll have to dispose of you."

"…and what about the other candidates?" Kai glared. "They are a threat to you as well, are they not?"

Madara snorted. "What other candidates?...OH! Those candidates? My men are already taking care of them as we speak. Now, I can focus on killing you NICE and slow."

"You won't kill me that easily."

The Uchiha disappeared from his sight, unaware that he stands right behind him. "Well, we'll see about that." He strikes Kai in the neck with a Kunai.

Fortunately, the Uchiha captain is quick and witty, he dodged away from Madara's Kunai and skids away. He jumps out of the window and lands on a field. He quickly turns to see the Uchiha jumping after.

"I will kill you, Kai!" Madara shouted.

"Do you really think by killing me, you'll win Cathalina's heart?"

Madara smirks darkly at the Kuchina captain. "I could care less about what she feels. The princess will be mine and mine alone." He licked his lip hungrily. "No one will touch her, but me."

Kai sees a true monster in Madara's eyes. "…you're a monster…my goodness, you're a goddamn monster!"

In a blink of an eye, Madara's Sharingan eyes has turned into Mangekyo. "You should feel honored that you will be the first to perish by my Amaretsu. Now…BE GONE!"

Black flames have formed around Kai's body. He has never felt greater pain in his life. Not even in battle. So, this is the true power of the Uchiha. He can see why clans fear the Uchihas. In a blink of an eye, they can kill anybody. Kai lays on the ground, burning alive. He accepts his defeat and tears has formed into his eyes.

"C…Cathalina…" Kai struggled to say as he painfully crawls to the temple. "I…I must…warn…Cathalina…she's…in danger…"

Kai feels a pressure being pressed against his back. He looks up to see a grinning Uchiha, looking down at him victoriously. "Now…princess Cathalina is mine~"

Madara raised his sword and swing it across his neck, severing the head of Kai. He stands on the corpse. He looks at the other Uchiha members who were hiding in the shadows. He takes off his armor. "Take out the trash for me, will you? I have a special someone to visit." With that, he storms in the palace to see his bride.

He can feel her chakra close by, so it wasn't hard for him to find her. She was in the bathroom, obviously taking a bath. Perverted thoughts crept around his mind, but he kept his composure for the time being and knocks at the door.

Cathalina enjoys the warm water that wraps around her naked body. Her mind was in deep thought, mainly on Kai. The thought of her and Kai in the same bath seems to catch her interest. Unfortunately for her, her fantasy has been interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Cathalina asked.

"Your future husband~"

Cathalina frowns at the familiar voice. "What do you want, Madara?"

The Uchiha shinobi opens the door, without waiting for her approval to enter. "First of all, you reply 'how may I help you, my love?'. And second, I came to bring horrible news about poor Kai."

Cathalina's heart beats quicker and covers her upper body. She slowly faces Madara. "What…happened to Kai?..."

"The poor captain has been killed by bandits, who were trying to kill you. I killed the bandits, but I was too late to save Kai. I'm so sorry, princess." Madara answered in his lies.

Her heart begins to break tremendously. It couldn't be real to her. All she could think of is the smile of Kai. Now, she will never see that sweet smile of his that she fell in love with. All she wants to do, is scream at the top of her lungs.

"There, there, princess…" Madara smirked. "At least I will be your new husband."

She bites her bottom lip and glares dangerously at him. "I'll never marry you! I rather eat dirt with worms!"

"You don't have a choice, princess." Madara said as he slowly strips himself off his clothes. "It is the choice of your parents. And since all of the candidates are disposed…I am the only one left to marry you."

Cathalina swims further away from him. "…what do you mean?... I though Kai was the only one killed."

Madara finishes undressing himself. Cathalina's face has turned deep red. Her body turns away from him. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Joining you, of course." Madara replied. "Come now princess, do you really think that bandits could easily kill Kai? Think carefully my dear." He begins to swim toward her.

The princess thinks long and hard, until it struck her mind. "…you killed him!"

She hears Madara laughs darkly and she feel his arms wrap around her tiny body. "Very clever, princess. Too bad no one will believe your words against mine. You have no proof, whatsoever. Face it, you belong to me now."

Cathalina feels like she is about to break. He's right, without evidence, she can't accuse him of the murder of Kai. What's worse is that she will become his wife, and knowing him he will never let her go. Tears falls on the princess's cheeks. She feels his warm tongue sliding up her cheek.

"You monster…" She hear herself say.

His hand gripped her chin and makes her face him. "Face it, my little doll, you're mine and only mine." He chuckles darkly, with a monstrous grin on his face. "You are forever mine."

Cathalina pushes him off quickly, puts on her robe and run as fast as she can to her room. As she enters in her room, she closed the door and immediately slumps on her bed. She hopes that this is nothing but a simple nightmare, then when she wakes up, she will see Kai. But she knows better…Kai is dead and she will be married to Madara Uchiha.

All that is in her head, is Madara's haunting words to her over and over again…

_"You're mine."_

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Well, that was intense! For Kai fans, PLEASE don't shoot me! You all know that she was gonna end up with Madara in the end anyways, so MEH! XP Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE tell me what you think of the story so far! I love you followers! 3333**


End file.
